We Should Have
by reckless-harmonium
Summary: Jane and Maura discuss what could have been... had they not been torn apart. WARNING: Contains a character death.


We Should Have

Detective Jane Rizzoli was the first to arrive on scene.

Her best friend's mother called and as her friend and mother chatted away on the phone, she disappeared around the corner. Her friend was distracted by the call so she used these few minutes to sneak into the shop around the corner to pick up her friend's birthday present- a custom gift she knew the receiver would love. She placed the gift into a brown paper bag and left the store, walking casually back to the spot she had left her best friend.

"We wouldn't be best friends for much longer" Jane thought as she swung the bag around in her hands and approached the corner. "Tonight, for better or worse, will change everything. Tonight, I tell my best friend, my colleague, Dr. Maura Isles, that I am head over heels in love with her." The thought of them together paired with her eyes catching the medical examiner as she prepared to cross the street made Jane smile.

But, the detective's eyes and ears quickly turned to the sound of a speeding engine coming from behind her. Her body stilled as the sound of screeching breaks filled her ears. The detective froze in place and watched in horror as the car slammed onto the gas and drove straight in the direction of Dr. Maura Isles. Maura was too busy laughing on the phone to register the sounds, but she faintly heard the panicked cry of her friend Jane screaming "Maura! Look out!" With that, she looked up into the headlights of the oncoming car, the driver's face obscured by the large bottle of whiskey he was swallowing.

Before she knew it, she was rolling over the hood of the car, up the windshield, across the roof, and falling quickly back to the ground- head first and slamming into the street with a loud thump. She heard the sounds of cars slamming on breaks and people screaming in panic. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jane running towards her, tears streaming down her wrinkled and screaming face.

Jane grabbed Maura by the shoulders and rolled her over so she was laying on her back. She was shaking her violently, trying to stop Maura's eyes from closing. When the petrified green eyes shot open and looked into Jane's, she released her grip on Maura's shoulders and instead began trying to place her hands everywhere trying to stop as much of the bleeding as possible.

Maura watched in a horrified confusion as she saw Jane rummaging through the bag and pulling out a long white lab coat. Jane tore it open and placed it onto Maura's side where a majority of the bleeding was coming from. Maura lifted her head slightly so she could get a look at what was embroidered on the lab coat.

Dr. Talking Google Smartypants, M.D

Maura chuckled softly at Jane's birthday present to her before coughing up blood. Jane looked into her eyes, her hands pressing onto the wound- trying desperately to make it all end.

"Jane..." Maura coughed knowingly as she raised her hand and grabbed Jane's.

"Maura, stay with me, okay? You can't go. You can't leave me. I need you. I- I love you, Maura."

Maura smiled and dropped her head back against the pavement. Her slight breaths coming rapidly and then to a halt before becoming impossibly slow again.

"Jane... I love you too. Tell the kids that I said I'm sorry I won't be able to make their dance recital..." Maura coughed out, along with more blood.

"Maura, sweetie" Jane began as she ran a hand through Maura's hair "We don't have any kids."

"We don't?" she closed her eyes and loosened her grip on Jane's hand before it fell limply to her side. "We... We should've had kids, Jane. I-I would've liked to have kids with you." She finished with a faint smile.

"We can still have kids, Maura. Hell, we can have it all. A big house filled with kids an-and Bass and you and me sitting on the porch swing drinking lemonade. We'll have all that and more, Maur- you just have to stay with me, okay?" Jane tried desperately as her tears fell furiously down her face. She could hear the ambulance in the distance.

"That sounds perfect" Maura smiled "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the blood will come out this lab coat?"

"Yes, Maura. I think the blood will come out of the lab coat." Jane laughed as tears continued to pour down her face.

"Okay, good. I-I'd really like to take it with me." Maura breathed. Her final moments were hearing Jane's voice go horse from screaming her name. The light feel of Jane's lips touching hers as she attempted to breathe life into Maura's mouth. Jane's strong hands pushing hard on her chest as she tried to perform CPR. Knowing it was all in vain, Jane kissed Maura's lips again, pulled Maura's lifeless body into her arms and wept.


End file.
